Beauty and the Beast
by GirlWhoDreams13
Summary: Ever since the car crash that killed his best friend, Simon Lewis hasn't been the same. Constantly tortured and bullied by the classmates who believe the accident was his fault, Simon is forced to go through day after day as an outcast. So what happens when a raven-haired beauty becomes friends with this beast? No one will ever be the same again. ((OOC/ High School AU))
1. Summary

Ever since the car crash that killed his best friend, Simon Lewis hasn't been the same. Constantly tortured and bullied by the classmates who believe the accident was his fault, Simon is forced to go through day after day as an outcast. So what happens when a raven-haired beauty becomes friends with this beast? Will she be able to help him go back to the way things were before? Hearts will be broken, the truth will be revealed, and no one will ever be the same again.


	2. Prologue - The Funeral

She had never seen Jace cry.

Jace, who hadn't even shed a tear when child services dropped him off on their front porch on that cold December morning, was crying as he listened to the priest talk about the person lying in the casket set up before them. He'd already spoken, although he'd stopped right before he had started to cry. She knew it was because he didn't want people to see him like that. Stare at him as he broke down. But what he'd said had been beautiful.

"She was amazing. God knows how amazing she was. Not was. Is. She is amazing, and no one should forget that about her. No one should forget how special, and beautiful and-" His voice had broken then, and he'd stepped away, his head bowed to hide the tears in his eyes.

There were a lot of flowers surrounding the heavy, mahogany casket. Mainly red ones. She had never understood why people brought flowers to a funeral. Maybe it was because people thought pretty things could make you feel better.

She glanced towards the front of the room, biting her lower lip when she saw the three figures sitting there. One head of red hair, and two heads of pale blonde, almost white, hair. Jocelyn, Valentine, and Jonathan Morgenstern. She had never seen Jonathan or Valentine cry either. It was strange, seeing people who were always so strong just crumble like that.

As soon as the funeral ended, everyone made their way to the cemetery. She didn't understand that either. Why would people want to watch the person they loved be placed six feet under ground?

She stood by her brother Max, her hands on his shoulders. He knew about death, he wasn't stupid, but he still didn't understand why she had to die. Her other brother, Alec, had one arm wrapped around Jace who was still crying. He hadn't stopped since the service.

Jocelyn stepped forward as they began lowering the casket into the ground. "Thank you all, for coming today. It really means a lot to Valentine, Jonathan, and myself. Clary is...was a beautiful girl who didn't deserve to die. But we will cherish the time we had with her, and we know that she will remain in our hearts forever."

Isabelle felt her throat tighten slightly. She hadn't known Clary that well-they hadn't even gone to the same school-but she remembered the few times she had talked to her, when Jace had brought her over for dates, and how kind she'd been. It was hard to believe that she was gone.

The sky darkened as Jocelyn stepped back by her husband and son, and she knew it was about to rain. The weather fit the occasion, she supposed.

Everyone scattered, moving to their cars to avoid the oncoming shower. When Isabelle got to her own car and got inside, she glanced back at Clary's grave. She could've sworn she saw a hooded figure standing in front of the tombstone, and it laid something down on the ground-it looked like a sketchbook-before it disappeared.


	3. Chapter One - Bullies and Big Reveals

_Chapter One - Bullies and Big Reveals_

"So, tell me again why we can't go to the new school as planned?" Isabelle asked, snatching an apple off of the counter as she strutted through the kitchen in jeans and a designer blouse, her seven inch heels click-clacking on the tile floor.

Her mother, Maryse, sighed as she placed her briefcase on the kitchen table. "Because, your new school is currently in the midst of a sex scandal between the gym teacher and several freshman girls. And also," she glanced around for a moment before looking back at her daughter, "Jace needs something normal. Something familiar. I'm afraid a new school will just make things worse for him."

Isabelle tugged at her lower lip and nodded. "Yeah. Okay."

Maryse nodded. "Max! Come on sweetheart your Dad is waiting!"

Max came bounding down the steps a few moments later, his eyes bright behind his glasses as he walked towards the front door. "Bye Mom! Bye Izzy!" he called out, before shutting the door.

Jace came in a few minutes later. Isabelle had grown used to seeing the dark bags beneath his dim eyes. Before the accident, his eyes had always been such a pretty, bright gold color. Now, it was like she was looking at a flickering flame.

"Ready to go Izzy?" he asked, slinging his backpack over his right shoulder.

She nodded and blew a kiss to her mother before walking out to the garage where her car was parked. Jace slipped into the passenger seat and buckled up before turning the radio up so loud that Isabelle thought her ear drums would burst. But, she suffered through it. Anything that would help Jace in the slightest, she was willing to do.

She drove the familiar rode to their school, glad for the loud music to keep things from being awkward.

_"'Cause all of me_

_Loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me_

_I'll give my all to you_

_You're my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose I'm winning_

_'Cause I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you, oh"_

Isabelle hummed along to the popular song, tapping her fingers on the steering wheel as she pulled into the parking lot. Jace got out of the car and hurried inside, leaving Izzy behind. She rolled her dark eyes as she grabbed her bag out of the front seat and locked the car before making her way inside the building.

She was well aware of the guys checking her out as she made her way to her locker. Isabelle knew she was pretty, and she knew that was really the only reason she'd ever had a guy have any interest in her in the past.

As she was organizing her grey locker (which was hot pink on the inside, courtesy of Magnus), she heard a loud bang and turned her head to see a boy sitting against the row of lockers behind her. At least, she assumed it was a boy from the way his body looked, although his face was hidden by the dark fabric of the hoodie he wore.

The two jocks that had obviously thrown him against the lockers walked away, talking about what a monster the guy was. Isabelle couldn't help but frown as she shut her locker and glanced around, finding that everyone was looking at the boy.

She bit her lower lip and was about to go talk to him when someone stepped in front of her.

"Isabelle! OMG it's sooooo good to see you back! How are you?" Kaelie exclaimed. Kaelie Fae. Head cheerleader, homecoming queen, blah blah blah. They'd been friends for a while before the accident had happened, and Isabelle and jace had taken a hiatus from school. It's not like Kaelie had sent her condolences or anything, so Izzy had basically removed the perky blonde from her mind.

"Good," Isabelle said curtly, looking over the blonde's shoulders.

"Ugh, just don't even bother looking at that freak," Kaelie said, not even bothering to stay quiet.

Isabelle arched an eyebrow. "Don't you think that's a little harsh? I mean, he did just get tossed against the lockers."

Kaelie shook her head. "Trust me, he deserves it."

Izzy found herself glaring at the girl. "That's pretty fucked up. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have better things to do than talk to a raging bitch like yourself."

Kaelie's mouth flew open and she sputtered out some response that was lost to Isabelle as she walked over to the boy. "Hey, are you okay?"

The boy kept his head lowered. He was just an inch or two taller than her, she noticed, which was strange since she was taller than most boys. "Um, yeah. Fine." He talked stiffly and quietly, almost like he planned every word out before he said it. "Look, you should go. People are staring."

Isabelle looked around and realized he was right. Everyone _was _looking at them. Mostly her. "Um...that's kinda creepy." She flipped her dark hair over her shoulder as she turned her head to look back at him. "I'm Izzy, by the way."

"Simon."

The warning bell rang and she swore she heard him let out a sigh of relief. "Sorry, I gotta go to class," he mumbled, hurrying down the long hallway. He looked like he was happy to get away from her, and she couldn't help but frown. Maybe he was just antisocial. But that still didn't explain why people were calling him a monster and a freak.

Isabelle crossed her arms over her chest as she watched him go. She would figure this out, whether he liked it or not. She would've asked someone else why everyone seemed to hate that Simon kid, but after hearing what Kaelie had said, she didn't exactly trust the other people here. She walked down the hallway to her first class of the day, slipping into the English room just as the bell went off to signal the beginning of class.

She wouldn't admit it to anyone, but English was her favorite class. Especially when they got to read novels. She was such a booknerd, and Jace was always making fun of her for it, but it really didn't bother her as much as she let him think.

"Isabelle?"

Just as she was walking in, she heard call her name out and she sighed before walking over to his desk. "Yes?"

"We started a group project last week over _Romeo and Juliet _and partners have already been chosen. Although, since we had an odd number, one person was left out. Would you mind partnering up with him?"

"Him?"

" Lewis. He's sitting in the back row," explained, and Izzy glanced back to see the same Simon from earlier sitting back there by the window, his hood still hiding his face.

"Okay," Isabelle agreed, nodding her head, and the teacher smiled.

"Great. Okay, here's a copy of the book and the requirements for the project. Good luck."

Isabelle took the worn copy and sheet of paper from his hands and walked to the back of the room, sitting down next to Simon.

He looked up in surprise, and Isabelle saw a hint of brown hair peeking out of his hood. "Um...hi?"

"Hey. Okay so, apparently we're supposed to explain what _we_ thought of the play. And yeah, it's got some great lines in it, but the story is completely dumb. Romeo is a whiney little boy, who only loved Juliet for her boobs and ass. So basically not that different from what we see today."

Simon was silent.

"Helloooooo?" Izzy waved the paper in front of him.

"No I heard you I just...that's kind of funny. Most girls think of it as the most beautiful love story ever written."

"I'm not most girls."

"I can see that."

Isabelle grinned slightly and shook her head. "So uh, you can come to my house to work on this unless I should go to yours instead?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Well, I wanna get this done. And it'll be easier to do that if we can work on it in school and out of school," she explained, twirling a lock of black hair around her pencil.

"You want me to come over to your house? Like...it's not a joke?" he asked, confusion evident in his voice.

Isabelle frowned. "Um, yeah. I'm not a bitch." She paused. "Okay I am, but I can be nice, I swear."

"Uh...okay then. Yeah, sure, your house," he said quietly.

"Awesome. Now, back to that whiney little bastard Romeo…"

As soon as they got back in the car, Jace turned the radio up and leaned his head against the window. School hadn't been as unbearable as she'd thought it would be, and she'd even been invited to try out for the cheerleading team. Apparently, calling the head cheerleader a raging bitch wasn't frowned upon in Girl World.

"Why is Mom making me go to therapy?" Jace asked quietly.

"Because she's worried about you. Hell, everyone's worried about you, Jace. _I'm _worried about you," Isabelle said softly.

"Because of Clary."

Isabelle bit her lip before she sighed. "Yes, because of Clary. God Jace, it's like you're a freaking robot. You barely eat anything, you went off on Dad when he asked about football tryouts, and you haven't even bothered to call Alec. I mean, I think everyone _should _be worried."

Jace didn't say anything as they pulled up in front of the large building where his psychologist worked. He simply got out of the car and proceeded to slam the door before walking inside.

Isabelle exhaled slowly and glanced down at her phone when the song Can't Be Tamed started to play. A picture of Alec and his boyfriend Magnus popped up on to the screen after she'd unlocked the device, and she grinned. Magnus, being his flamboyant self, was wearing bright red pants and a blue and white-striped shirt, plus a sparkly red beret. Alec on the other hand was wearing a brown, once black, sweater and ripped jeans. The couple was standing in front of the Eiffel Tower, Magnus with one hand in the air and his hip popped out to the side, and Alec with his arms crossed over his chest. The two were studying abroad together and it looked like they were having fun being in France, Isabelle thought.

Well, Magnus was having fun. Alec looked like he'd rather be having a root canal.

Isabelle drove the familiar road back to the Lightwood house, parking her car in the large garage when she got there. The house was huge. Way too big for just five people. Occasionally seven when Alec came home (he always brought Magnus with him). But still, way too big.

She walked inside and sat down at the kitchen table. Simon would be coming over soon, and she found herself kind of...well...nervous. Which was weird because she never got nervous around guys. _Any _guys. The sound of the doorbell ringing pulled her from her thoughts and she walked to the front door, and pulled it open.

Simon was standing there in the same hoodie from earlier, the dark hood pulled over his face. Why did he wear it like that? Was he one of those emo kids or something? Isabelle shook her head as she led him into the kitchen.

"Okay so, I did most of the review in study hall, now we just have to do the poster, the paper on what the meaning behind the story was, aaaaaaand-"

"The rewrite," Simon said quietly.

"Oh yeah. Do you know what scene we should rewrite?"

"I don't know. Maybe the scene where they first meet?"

"Good idea," Isabelle said with a smile. The scene was all wrong; Romeo was just such a pig. "You know, you can take your hoodie off."

Simon shook his head. "I'm good, actually. But thanks."

"I really feel weird working with someone who I've never actually seen. Well, besides your legs."

"Did you just admit to checking out my legs?"

"There's not much else to look at."

"Ouch," he said, laughing. "Am I that bad?"

"I don't know. Not like I can judge from behind that hoodie."

Simon shook his head and pulled a rolled up piece of poster board out of his backpack. On his backpack was an assortment of Star Wars pins. Each one looked hand-painted. Isabelle could tell by the amount of detail that whoever had made these had spent lot of time on them. "Those are cool," she said, pointing to the pins.

Simon turned his head towards the blue backpack. "Oh uh, yeah. Thanks. They were a gift."

"Did someone make them?"

"Yeah. My best friend, actually," he said, and Isabelle noticed his hand tensing around the piece of poster board.

Touchy subject, she thought as she watched him unroll the poster out on the table. She was nosey, but not that nosey. She didn't want him walking out because she'd made him super uncomfortable.

"So uh, anyways, the poster's supposed to have pictures and stuff on it but I can't draw. I was thinking we could just print pictures off and put them on?" Simon suggested, and Izzy nodded. "You can go into my Mom's office and use her computer to print stuff. It's down the hall and to the right."

Simon got to his feet and walked out of the kitchen, just as Jace burst in. "She says I'm just supposed to get over Clary like it's nothing! I mean, I loved her and now i'm just supposed to get over her?!"

"I'm guessing it didn't go well," Isabelle mumbled. "And why are you home? Your appointment doesn't end for another thirty minutes."

"You think i'm gonna listen to some asshole dig around my brain and tell me I need to get over the first girl I ever really cared about?" he demanded, and Isabelle shook her head. "This is so you can get help, Jace."

"Yeah well, maybe I don't want help."

Isabelle rolled her eyes. "God Jace. When Mom finds out you ditched the appointment she'll-"

"Um, I got the papers Izzy."

Isabelle turned her head to see Simon walking back into the room holding a stack of different colored papers. "It was kinda hard to find good pictures that didn't have a lot of boobs or stuff in them."

Isabelle grinned slightly before she glanced back at Jace, her smile fading when she saw the look on his face Over-protective brother mode, activated.

"Who the hell is that?" Jace demanded.

"That's Simon. We're project partners-"

"Did you say Simon?" Jace asked, and Isabelle couldn't help but notice how eerily quiet his voice had gotten.

"Yes, I said Simon. Are you deaf or something? Simon, this is my brother Jace."

Simon didn't say anything. He looked rigid, as if someone had replaced his spine with a metal pole. "Jace. Listen I-"

"How _dare you _show your face here in my house! It's bad enough I have to listen to people talk about you at school, but why do you have to ruin this place for me too!" Jace shouted, and Isabelle stood up.

"Jace! Seriously would you stop being such an asshole?" she snapped, placing her hands on his broad chest and shoving him back.

"Tell her. Tell her right now or I will!" Jace roared, glaring at Simon.

Simon quickly grabbed his backpack off of the table and bolted for the door. Isabelle heard footsteps pounding the hard concrete outside and she knew he was gone.

"Why did you do that? Huh? He's a nice guy!" she demanded, glaring at Jace.

"He's not a nice guy Isabelle. That's Simon Lewis-the guy that was driving the car that killed Clary."


End file.
